


A FAHC Egg-stravaganza

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fem! Jack, Little bit of jeremwood, Two weeks too late, happy easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Geoff and Jack hid Easter eggs around the house. And where is the golden egg of victory??





	A FAHC Egg-stravaganza

It would’ve been a nice, peaceful Easter Sunday in Los Santos, but the fake AH Crew had other plans. 

Outside of their penthouse, Geoff and Jack gathered the rest of the chaotic team with respective colored Easter baskets. Of course, Jeremy had an eyesore of an Easter bunny costume. 

“All right, assholes. The fucking Easter bunny is on vacation, so Jack and I hopped all around the house-“

“-and by that he means I hid the eggs while he watched.”

“Shut up, Jack!” Geoff exclaimed while she just flipped him off. Geoff continued, “ANYWAY, we’ve hidden eggs around the house. You’ve got to find them all. There’s also a golden egg somewhere. Whoever finds that, gets to plan the next heist. Please do not let it be Jeremy.”

“What?! Why??” the orange and purple bunny asked. 

Ryan just shook his head. He was dressed in his Vagabond get-up, with the face-paint and bunny ears he painted black. It was the only way he’d join in. “Because we refuse to wear your horrid color scheme.”

“You’re no fun.” Jeremy pouted. 

“Can we work together? I wanna find the eggs with my boi” Gavin hugged Michael. They both dressed almost identical as bunnies but Gavin in pink and Michael in pastel green. 

“Gavin, fuck off. It’s a free for all hunt.” Michael just shrugged him off. 

Ryan raised his hand. “I have a question.”

“I think I know what it is.” Jeremy muttered. 

“Can we kill the person who seems to have the most eggs?” he asked, taking out a pocket knife. One of many. 

“Yep. Knew it.”

Jack gasped. “Absolutely no killing! This holiday is partially about someone coming back from the dead and rising into heaven. The last thing we need is for you to kill someone today.”

“Partially? What’s the other half about?” Michael asked. 

“Bunnies, chocolate, eggs and candy. Duh!” Geoff answered, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“All right, boys. Are you ready?” Jack asked. 

“Ready!!” Gavin And Michael cheered. 

“Rimmy Rabbit is ready to go!” Jeremy gave a thumbs up. 

Ryan facepalmed. “Why am I friends and teammates with you again?”

“Because you love me.” Jeremy hugged him and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Ryan on the cheek. 

Ryan blushes and nodded. “I-I’m ready.”

“There’s 20 eggs. Good luck. Ready...get set...GO!!!” Geoff raised his hand to start the race. Everyone split up and ran inside or around the house to try to find these eggs. 

It only took about 5 seconds before the first piece of glass broke. 

“Sorry!” team OG could hear Gavin yell. 

Jack sighed and paid Geoff $20. “I thought for sure it would be Michael.”

“Thanks, Gavin! You get 10 bucks after the hunt!” Geoff yelled to his son figure. 

Everywhere around the house was soon touched and felt the wrath of Ryan and the lads. The kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the living room (though they didn’t get as reckless in this room because that’s where the video games were.) and even the pool. 

After 20 minutes, the hopeful 4 came back to their starting positions outside the house. 

“How many did you guys find?” Geoff asked. 

“Only 5. It would’ve been six, but Micool took my egg, the cheating bastard!” Gavin whined. 

“Shut up, Gavin! The egg bounced out your basket; it was fair game. I have 6.” Michael replied. 

“I have 4 eggs! Way to hide one in the closet where Ryan keeps his face paint. He told us that was his egg by default.” Jeremy pointed out. 

“I also have 4. Next time, ask before you move my face paint around to make room for a plastic egg. I like my paints neat and organized.” Ryan pointed at the two gents. 

“Told you that was a bad idea.” Jack whispered. Geoff just shrugged. 

“Are any of your eggs golden?” Geoff asked. 

Everyone looked closely at their eggs. 

“Nope.” They said. 

“I should get it by default since I’m Golden Boy.” Gavin complained. 

“Fuck off, Gavin.” Michael pushed him, almost causing him to fall. 

“Where’s the golden egg?” Jeremy asked. “We’ve looked everywhere in the house, out the house and around the house!” 

“Ah, but the golden egg isn’t IN the house!” Geoff winked. 

“Wot?! Where is it??” Gavin exclaimed, looking around frantically. 

“In LSPD. I had an inside crew member put it in there.”

“Well, fuck.” Ryan sighed. 

“You’re a piece of shit, Geoff.” Michael grumbled. 

“Anyway, Jack and I are gonna start making dinner. You guys get the golden egg now. Have fun! Bye bye!” Geoff pulled Jack in the house before she could object to them trying to get this egg. 

“Well, what now? We can’t go in there! We’d be turning ourselves in!” Gavin sighed. 

“Yeah. We can’t go in there.” Jeremy then gasped. “But I know who CAN! Ryan, you know someone who can go in there, too!” 

Ryan looked so confused, his make up was about to wrinkle. “What? I do?” 

Jeremy brought his boyfriend down to his level and whispered to him. “Listen, RD. I’m TAPPing my foot with anticipation right now. We work together on this and let’s plan the heist together. Battle buddies style. Deal?”

R...D? Tapp? Ryan’s eyes lit up. It was time. “Deal!” he whispered back. He turned back to the boys. “We gotta make contact with our own inside guys. It’s a race to the finish now. Good luck, Jeremy.”

“You too, pal!” Jeremy and Ryan split up while taking out their phones. 

Michael and Gavin stood there confused. They decided to team up and devise a plan to break into the police department. 

 

It was an hour later and Michael and Gavin finally has their map set up with lines and circles drawn all over it. They got up from the lawn and shook hands. It was go time!

“WE GOT IT!!”

Or not. 

“What the fuck is this?!” Michael yelled in annoyance. 

Ryan and Jeremy came jogging up to the stunned lads, but they’re both out of their Easter attire. 

“Why are you dressed like detectives?” Gavin asked. 

Jeremy smirked. “Because there’s no way Rimmy Tim and the Vagabond could get in there-“

“But detectives Tapp and Roger Davis could!” Ryan finished in his detective voice. “And we got the egg.” Ryan held up a golden egg. It was slightly larger than the rest. “Egg number 20.” 

“Aw, that’s clever!” Gavin whined. “Wish we thought of that!”

They all went inside and they could smell the magic of Jack’s cooking hit them immediately. 

Geoff smiled as he saw the golden egg. “Well done, Ryan. Uhh...your face paint is gone. And so is Jeremy’s ugly bunny suit.”

“Long story. But we both found the egg so we want to both plan the next heist.” Ryan gave Geoff the golden egg. 

The leader thought about this, then nodded. “I’ll accept that. But Jeremy can’t plan the outfits.”

“Aw, come on!!”


End file.
